


Падальщик

by Reidzy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Alternative Perspective, M/M, Out of Character, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Ло выпускает из рук перья и смотрит прямо туда, где должны находиться чужие глаза под стеклами красных ни капельки непрозрачных очков. Мальчишка не отводит взгляд. И в один момент Донкихоту становится скучно, он поднимается, собираясь уйти, ноощущает, как его теплая шуба сползает вниз с плеча, от чего по спине тянет неприятным холодком – Ло крепко сжал в своих руках часть подкладки, чтобы не вырвать лишь клок перьев, и дернул на себя. Блондин не успевает почувствовать раздражения – он видит широкую, но безумную улыбку Трафальгара.- Падальщик.Дофламинго не улыбается – скалится и оказывается лицом к лицу с Ло. Вдыхает запах мальчишки.- Ты тоже.И уходит, даже не подхватывая свою одежду.Ло смотрит на нее, розовым пятном растекшейся по светлому мрамору, и задумчиво пропускает длинные для его рук перья меж пальцев.- И я тоже, - тихо говорит он и комкает длинную тяжелую шубу.





	Падальщик

**Author's Note:**

> У меня проблемы с подбором жанров на этом сайте :D  
> Ребят, кто может помочь - помогите. Буду весьма благодарна.) Например с AU здесь все сложнее, нежели я привыкла. Относится ли переделанный сюжет, хоть и в мире Ван Писа, к Alternative Lifestyles? Или к Alternative Perspective? Ууу, сложно!)

Чтобы посмотреть на него, Ло приходится сильно задирать голову и щуриться, пытаясь рассмотреть выражение чужого лица. Он кажется мальчишке… Гигантским. Огромным. Высоченным.  
  
Чужая тень обычно закрывает не только Ло, но и место позади него. Мальчишке всегда кажется, что в этой большущей тени можно скрыться от солнца вместе с Деткой-5 и Баффало. И то, наверное, на оставшемся участке мог бы скрыться кто-то еще.  
  
Чертов странный тип, что любит жутко сутулиться и улыбаться, нависая подобно хищному падальщику.  
  
Донкихот Дофламинго.  
  
Вульгарная розовая шуба из перьев, вероятно, того самого фламинго. Большие красные очки, своими изгибами придающие хищности блондину. И улыбка. Лживая. Притворно-широкая, словно он — Донкихот — добрый человек с душой на распашку. Только Ло не обмануть. Его серые совсем не по-детски внимательные глаза видят всю душу этого человека.  
  
Пепелище, объятое негаснущим огнем. И только пепла становится все больше.  
  
Пустыня.  
  
И Ло чувствует в этой выжженной душе что-то необъяснимо близкое по духу. Словно и у самого мальчишки в душе это пепелище. Он часто кладет руку себе на грудь, прислушиваясь к мерному биению сердца, прикрывает глаза и всматривается как можно глубже в свою душу. И не видит ничего, кроме темени.  
  
Ни пресловутых бабочек, что должны были бы однажды взмыть в животе, ни тепла, которое мог бы Ло кому-то подарить. Обжигающая ледяная пустыня без толики света.  
  
Ло отстраненно кажется, что для него все потеряно. Ему всего  _десять_. Ему  _уже_  десять. И, в принципе, он пожил чуть дольше, чем планировал. На этом Ло, по всей логике его сознания и пустой души, должен смириться и ждать терпеливо Старую с косой.  
  
А вместо этого он тянет свои руки к Дофламинго, заставляя того сесть на корточки. Касается мягкого оперенья и внимательно рассматривает мужчину перед собой. Они находятся друг к другу впритык. Мужчине интересно наблюдать за тем, как в сознании мальчишки рождается что-то… иное. Что-то, чему пока трудно дать какое-то название или определение. Зато Дофламинго будет счастлив взрастить это нечто новое и посмотреть: что же выйдет?  
  
Ло выпускает из рук перья и смотрит прямо туда, где должны находиться чужие глаза под стеклами красных ни капельки непрозрачных очков. Мальчишка не отводит взгляд. И в один момент Донкихоту становится скучно, он поднимается, собираясь уйти, но ощущает, как его теплая шуба сползает вниз с плеча, от чего по спине тянет неприятным холодком — Ло крепко сжал в своих руках часть подкладки, чтобы не вырвать лишь клок перьев, и дернул на себя. Блондин не успевает почувствовать раздражения — он видит широкую, но безумную улыбку Трафальгара.  
  
— Падальщик.  
  
Дофламинго не улыбается — скалится, и оказывается лицом к лицу с Ло. Вдыхает запах мальчишки.  
  
— Ты тоже.  
  
И уходит, даже не подхватывая свою одежду.  
  
Ло смотрит на нее, розовым пятном растекшейся по светлому мрамору, и задумчиво пропускает длинные для его рук перья меж пальцев.  
  
— И я тоже, — тихо говорит он и комкает длинную тяжелую шубу. Ее он тащит за собой в комнату Дофламинго, попутно сшибая все углы, стоит этой розовой дребедени чуть перевесить в одну из сторон. В комнате Дофлмаинго стоит широкий рабочий стол и диван, недостаточно длинный для мужчины.  
  
Трафальгар знает, что вообще-то у Донкихота есть полноценная спальня, но куда больше тому нравится короткий диван с жесткими подлокотниками и широкой спинкой. Вот на этот диван Ло и затаскивает молча шубу.  
  
Внутри подкладка тоже устлана перьями.  
  
— И надо же, — думает вслух мальчишка. — Не смялись.  
  
У Коразона перья черные. И от них веет тоской, человечностью. Ни грамма вульгарности и пошлости, ничего кричащего, вызывающего. Зато оперенье более жестковатое — Коразон предпочитает не убивать бедных птах ради одеяния и обошелся искусственными перьями.  
  
Ло больше нравятся эти мягкие розовые. Их приятно касаться.  
  
А еще Трафальгар явственно чувствует, что не заслужил касаться черного оперенья — ведь душа его не такая открытая и живая, как у Коразона.  
  
Мальчишка снимает аккуратно башмачки и залезает в розовые перья. Он думает, что немного полежит, а после ускользнет, на оставив и следа преступления, но засыпает, зарывшись носом в вещицу, ощущая яркий запах Дофламинго — запах стали, крови и какого-то дорогущего приятного одеколона. И этот запах, уверен мальчишка, он не перепутает никогда в жизни ни с чем другим.  
  
Ло видит в Дофламинго себя. Видит обратное отражение своей ледяной пустыни. Он, конечно, не скажет это вслух, но, возможно, Огненная Гиена и Ледяной Ад смогут породить что-то среднее в своем слиянии?  
  
Это слишком тяжелые для мальчишки размышления.  
  
Но в конце концов итоге ему  _уже_  десять.  
  
Ло снится песчаный золотистый берег и синие волны, на которых покачивается его корабль. Впереди — остров. Высокие игривые пальмы, с которых при каждом легком дуновении ветерка сваливаются кокосы — красные, синие, фиолетовые они весело начинают катиться по острову. И посмеиваются.  
  
Над головой какие-то птицы издают забавные покрякивания. Ло задирает голову и видит розовых фламинго — вообще-то он не уверен, что фламинго выглядят как облезлые розовые птицы с красным клювом и пушистым хвостом-веником, но иначе назвать этих птиц никак нельзя — потому что их перья точь-в-точь как перья на шубе Донкихота. Одна волна покачивает корабль особо сильно, и Ло делает пару шагов назад, чтобы почувствовать что-то горячее и теплое — позади…  
  
Трафальгар открывает глаза, сонно промаргиваясь, и оборачивается.  
  
У Донкихота широкая горячая грудь. Он дышит медленно.  
  
_Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох…_  
  
Ло оглядывается в поисках шапки, которую не ощущает на себе, и находит ее на широкой спинке дивана. На лице у Дофламинго небрежно лежит раскрытая книга. Мальчишка, правда, уверен, что ее мужчина и не читал. Наверняка положил на голову, скрывая беззащитные сейчас (без очков-то) глаза.  
  
По-хорошему Трафальгару нужно уйти. Он и сам это понимает. Но лишь прикрывает глаза и прижимается к чужой груди, прислушиваясь к стуку чужого сердца. И Ледяная душа уже не так холодит и беспокоит его. Возможно, это лишь игра буйного детского воображения, но мальчишке все равно, пока он ощущает этот жар.  
  
Приятный.  
  
После пробуждения Дофламинго ничего не говорит Ло, и мальчишка понимает, что ему разрешают занимать горячее место под чужим боком. Кажется, в это утро Трафальгар впервые улыбается. И кому?! — Дофламинго.  
  
Падальщик же эту улыбку ловит и запоминает. В этот момент в нем просыпается хищное желание получить как можно больше улыбок от мальчишки. Привязать его к себе крепкими цепями и слить со своей душой.  
  
И ради этого он готов ждать долгое-долгое время. Падальщики умеют выжидать.  
  
Через неделю Ло приходит под покровом ночи снова в эту комнату. Он проскальзывает бесшумно и вскоре пристраивается под тяжелой рукой, лбом утыкаясь в бок, спрятанный под белой рубашкой. Чужой запах кажется ему родным. В этот раз кровью пахнет даже чуть больше. И это успокаивает. Трафальгар считает себя мастером незаметного передвижения, но рука, лежащая несколько неловко на нем, вдруг двигается, укладываясь поудобнее, накрывая собой почти всего мальчишку, и прижимает теснее к боку.  
  
— В следующий раз приходи не так поздно, — посмеивается Донкихот. Мальчишка усердно претворяется мгновенно уснувшим, хотя легкая дрожь и выдает его.  
  
Трафальгар приходит все чаще. И довольно быстро совместный сон превращается в хорошую традицию. Донкихот всегда укладывается первым, а после ждет Трафальгара, чтобы прижать своей тяжелой рукой. Поймать в ловушку, откуда жертва выбраться не сможет, да и не желает.  
  
Ло растет быстро. Но не меняет их личной традиции. И даже когда с дивана свешиваются уже его — Трафальгара — ноги, он все равно приходит. С ухмылкой-оскалом. На диване становится все меньше места, Ло теперь предпочитает засыпать на чужой груди.  
  
Однажды он просыпается со своей первой эрекцией. И в тоже утро Дофламинго, не в силах сдержать свою хищную и жадную натуру, помогает справиться с ней, жарко целуя и кусая Ло. Юноша должен был бы смутиться, но Дофлмаинго — неотъемлемая часть его жизни. Тела. Продолжение руки, ноги, нечто перетекающее откуда-то с живота и груди. Трафальгар ощущает себя сиамским близнецом, которого отсекли физически, но оставили связанным где-то на уровне психологии, инстинктов.  
  
И стыдиться ему совершенно нечего. Ни чужих цепких рук, шарящих по его телу, но эгоистичных громких заявлений и угроз, которые так любит повторять Дофламинго. Не стесняется он и своих громких стонов, которые Донкихот с таким упорством выбивает из его груди.  
  
Однажды Трафальгар просыпается с четким осознанием, что все изменилось. Вот прямо сейчас. В эту секунду. С его пробуждением и открытием серых глаз.  
  
Под ним вздымается чужая широкая грудь — хоть Ло и стал выше, но Донкихот все еще выше почти на метр и крупнее. В одной его ступне помещалось две Трафальгара.  
  
Ло смотрит в окно. Он — самовольный пленник. На окнах нет решеток, но Ло все равно видит очертания клетки. На его бедрах — синяки от чужих рук. На его шее — укусы-метки. Трафальгар прикрывает глаза вновь и хмыкает себе под нос.  
  
Его внутренняя Ледяная Пустыня перестает быть ледяной. Она отогрета. Местами прожжена. Теперь если он прислушается к стуку своего сердца, то сможет увидеть серую от пепла почву и мутное небо. В его душе все также пустынно, хотя где-то там, далеко-далеко, где небо стелется по земле, он слышит покрякивающих фламинго.  
  
Падальщик проник ему под кожу, в душу, по венам Ло текла вульгарно-розовая, как шуба, кровь, от его тела пахло дорогим одеколоном, кровью и сталью. Каждая молекула его организма перестроилась и изменилась, выплясывая безумные танцы в стиле Дофламинго, даже улыбка у Ло стала такой же фальшивой.  
  
Во всяком случае, для большинства.  
  
Но это мало беспокоит Трафальгара — он тоже был Падальщиком и знал, что в выжженной пустыне Донкихота теперь без перерыва падает пушистый, кипельно-белый, выделяющийся на фоне серого пепла, снег.

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось под вдохновением от страницы додзи, ссылка на него:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c639628/v639628624/611c7/ZMZ9MLDdckI.jpg


End file.
